Spools, reels, cassettes, and cartridges can be used to store telecommunications cable (e.g., electrical cable and/or fiber optic cable). The spools include a hub or a drum about which the cable is wound. The hub of the spools is often cylindrical, and the cable is often wrapped around the cylindrical hub in a predominantly circumferential manner. By winding up the cable on the spool, the cable can be compactly stored and transported, protected from tangling and kinking, and kept ready for easy deployment.